wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kabała Zatrutego Języka
thumb|180px|Symbol Zatrutego Języka Kabała Zatrutego Języka (ang. Kabal of the Poisoned Tongue) - Kabała Mrocznych Eldarów. Prowadzona jest przez Archontkę i byłą konkubinę Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Aurelię Malys. Zatruty Język uważany jest za jedną z najbardziej perfidnych i spiskujących Kabał w Commorragh. Historia Historia Kabały Zatrutego Języka jest nierozerwalnie związana z jej najbardziej znaną Archontką - Aurelią Malys. Kobieta nie była założycielką Kabały, jednak odkąd przejęła nad nią władzę w M37 jej pozycja pozostaje nienaruszona. Wojna na Graegus W 345.M37 Kabała Zatrutego Języka weszła w konflikt z orkowymi piratami, których baza znajdowała się na planecie Graegus. Obcy w jakiś sposób urazili Lady Malys, a jeśli jest coś czego Mroczni Eldarzy bardzo nie lubią, to gdy ktoś wchodzi im na dumę. Kobieta własnoręcznie pojmała jednego z tamtejszych Burszujów, po czym przetransportowała go do Mrocznego Miejsca, gdzie przekazała go pod "opiekę" swoich Lamean. Trucicielki dostały jasne instrukcje, co mają zrobić z pojmanym Orkiem. Kilka tygodni później Lady Malys uderzyła wraz ze swoimi siłami prosto na Graegus, wywalczając sobie drogę wprost do wypełnionej Orkami stolicy i wbijając ledwie-żywego Burszuja prosto na będącego wciąż w budowie Garganta. Zielonoskórzy szykowali się do dalszej walki z Zatrutym Językiem, Mroczni Eldarzy jednak rozpłynęli się w ciemności nocy gdy zorientowali się, że ich zadanie zostało wykonane.thumb|316px|Jednostki Zatrutego Języka ruszające do boju Nabity Ork szybko zginął, a jego ciało zaczęło wydawać miliony zarodników, każde jedno wypełnione straszliwą, morderczą toksyną. Zatrute zarodniki kompletnie spaczyły orkowy system reprodukcji, przez co z dnia na dzień populacja Graegusa zamiast rosnąć, zaczęła drastycznie spadać. Gdy Aurelia powróciła na planetę jakiś czas później, nie było mowy o bitwie - jedynie o wyrżnięciu niedobitków. Konkurs Asdrubaela Vecta Przez następne stulecia Kabała Zatrutego Języka zwiększała swoją potęgę, wspinając się na szczyty hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta. Oczywiście znaczna część tej potęgi pochodziła ze spisków samej Aurelii Malys. Wtedy Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubael Vect, ogłosił konkurs. Wedle jego słów, pozycję u swojego boku dla tego Mrocznego Eldara, który znajdzie sposób by "otruć całe Imperium". Gigantyczny awans społeczny jaki był nagrodą przyciągnął miliony zainteresowanych i wprowadził konflikt w pomniejszych Kabałach, które były dotąd skupione wyłącznie na planach obalenia Vecta. Co jednak bardziej istotne, oferta przyciągnęła uwagę Aurelii, która natychmiast skontaktowała się z Arlekinami. To właśnie dzięki ich wiedzy odnalazła jedno jedyne miejsce w Galaktyce, w którym krył się artefakt który gwarantował jej zwycięstwo. thumb|276px|Lady Malys Celem Lady Malys stała się planeta-kuźnia Verdigris IX, na której ukryte było Panaceum - starożytne STC, zawierające w sobie lekarstwo na każdą istniejącą chorobę. Obiekt ten mógł być więc wielką nadzieją dla Imperium i mógł ocalić biliony istot. Jego ukradnięcie mogło równać się metaforycznemu wbiciu zatrutego ostrza prosto w serce ludzkości. Bezpośredni atak na Verdigris IX nie wchodził jednak w grę. Planeta była broniona przez absurdalnie potężne siły - nie tylko przez Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Skitarii ale również przez Tytany z Collegia Titanica oraz imponującą obronę orbitalną. W tej sytuacji Lady Malys musiała zrezygnować z brutalnej siły i postawić na swój spryt. Statki Zatrutego Języka zaatakowały więc kręcącą się w okolicach flotę Orków, a następnie szybko wycfały się w okolice Verdigrisa IX. Zielonoskórzy połknęli haczyk - ich okręty wbiły się wprost w orbitalną obronę, po czym spadły na powierzchnię planety. Miłą niespodzianką było pozbycie się Legionu Tytanów, na którym wylądował gigantyczny Kosmiczny Wrak. Poziom anarchii jaki zapanował na planecie pozwolił Lady Malys i jej Inkubom wylądować na powierzchnię, gdzie przebili się przez ochrony głównej kuźni. Kobieta wtedy ruszyła w pościg za Wysokim Fabrykantem, nim jednak zdołała go pojmać, ten zginął z rąk szalejącego Orka. Kobieta, podejrzewając że STC znajdowało się w konwoju zielonoskórych jadących w stronę Space Hulka, nakazała swoim siłom powietrznym zatrzymać pochód wspomnianych pojazdów. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem a Aurelia z gracją wskoczyła na Barkę Bitewną Mekaniaka, odbierając mu Panaceum i opuszczając pogrążony w konflikcie świat. Lady Malys sprezentowała Vectowi STC, a ten ogłosił ją zwyciężczynią konkursu. Najwyższy Władca zrobił dokładnie to co obiecał - przyjął ją do swojego wewnętrznego kręgu. Tym sposobem Aurelia stała się jednocześnie Archontką Zatrutego Języka i Czarnego Serca. Potęga i Upadek Po awansie społecznym Kabała Zatrutego Języka jeszcze bardziej zwiększyła swój status. I tak jak Aurelia Malys związała się z Asdrubaelem Vectem, Zatruty Język związał się silnym sojuszem z Czarnym Sercem. Nastał złoty wiek. W Mrocznym Mieście jednak nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Vect pewnego dnia postanowił pozbyć się swojej konkubiny. Wielu twierdziło że przestraszył się jej inteligencji i wpływów jakie zdobyła pod jego skrzydłem, jednak sam Asdrubael i wielu jego podwładnych utrzymuje, że Najwyższy Archont po prostu znudził się obcowaniem z Archontką. Jakakolwiek motywacja stała za jego decyzją, Malys została potraktowana stosunkowo łagodnie - zamiast zginąć, została wygnana z Commorragh, mogła nawet zabrać ze sobą tych członków Zatrutego Języka, którzy byli gotowi za nią pójść. Co ciekawe, niektóre źródła twierdzą, że Lord Vect nigdy jej nie wygnał. Odstawił ją na bok, to jak najbardziej, jednak wygnanie było opcją którą ta postanowiła wybrać z własnej woli. W przeciwieństwie do większości Wygnańców Aurelia i jej zwolennicy nie uciekli do materialnej Galaktyki, a w głębie Pajęczego Traktu. W tych dzikich i dziwnych korytarzach kobieta napotkała dziesiątki dziwnych, niespotykanych nigdzie istot. Jedna z nich miała jednak znacząco wpłynąć na jej przyszłe życie. thumb|Runa Ukrytej Ścieżki W wyniku działań Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki (eng. Veiled Path) na drodzę Aurelii Malys stanął jeden z ostatnich żyjących Bogów Eldarskiego Pantenonu - Śmiejący Się, Cegorach. Bóstwo wyzwało Lady Malys na tzw. Wyzwanie Woli, pojedynek umysłów, którego zwycięzca miał zdobyć serce przegranego. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, Aurelia była w stanie stanąć naprzeciw każdemu wyzwaniu, jakie postawił przed nią Śmiejący Się, wygrywając tym samym Wyzwanie Woli. Cegorach, uznając swoją porażkę, wyciągnął swoje ostrze, wyciął kryształowe serce ze swojej piersi i zostawił obydwa przedmioty przed Lady Malys, samemu znikając w głąb Traktu. Aurelia, kierowana bardziej instynktem niż zdrowym rozsądkiem, wycięła własne serce i zastąpiła je organem należącym do Boga Arlekinów. Początkowo wydawało się, że ciało ani psychika Lady Malys nie zmieniły się pomimo tego drastycznego kroku. Zawiedziona kobieta zabrała ostrze będące bronią Cegoracha i opuściła miejsce pojedynku. Po jakimś czasie Aurelia postanowiła wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamiast ruszać głębiej w Pajęczy Trakt, zawróciła w stronę Commorragh. Jej celem była zemsta na byłym kochanku oraz przejęcie tronu. Rajd na Szary Całun thumb|290px|Szary Całun W 944.M41 Kabała Zatrutego Języka skierowała swoją uwagę na Szary Całun - imperialny świat-ul o bardzo wysokiej populacji. Lady Aurelia spędziła całe miesiące, tworząc strategię która pozwoli jej zdobyć miliony ludzkich dusz. Zapowiedziała, że planeta upadnie w mniej niż dzień. Lata po rajdzie Imperium zdołało ustalić jego dokładny, przerażający przebieg: *'1 - PIERWSZA GODZINA - '''znajdujące się w systemie skanery zostają uciszone przy pomocy mrocznoeldarskich lanc. Systemy zostają zniszczone dokładnie w momencie trwania rozbłysku słonecznego, więc nikogo na planecie nie dziwi utrata kontaktu. Szary Całun pozostaje ślepy i głuchy. *'2 - CZWARTA GODZINA - Platforma Obrony Orbitalnej Wyzywający Anioł ''tajemniczo ucicha. Oprawcy przedostają się na jej pokład, wyłączając główny generator. Pozbawieni światła, komunikacji i dostaw tlenu gwardziści nie mogą nawet wezwać pomocy. Na nic by się im ona zresztą nie zdała - Mandrejki zaczęły już wychodzić z cienia, rozpoczynając swoje polowanie. *'3 - SIÓDMA GODZINA - 'Imperialny okręt bojowy, ''Młot Dumy, ''dostaje rozkaz udania się w okolice ''Wyzywającego Anioła ''by dowiedzieć się dlaczego ten przestał odpowiadać. Kapitan prywatnie przeklina niekompetencję Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, niemniej wyrusza w drogę. Nigdy nie dociera do celu. *'4 - ÓSMA GODZINA - ''Młot Dumy zostaje nagle i brutalnie zaatakowany. Roje Brzytwoskrzydłych Myśliwców oraz Voidravenów pojawiają się znikąd, wyniszczając okręt i kompletnie niszcząc jego tarcze oraz najważniejsze działa. Dosłownie zaślepieni natłokiem wrogów zaloganci nie są w stanie obronić się przed pociskami, które przebijają się przez hangar ''Dumy. ''Samo uderzenie powoduje jedynie pomniejsze zniszczenia, niemniej pociski szybko wypuszczają Plagę Marionetek, która dociera do mostka dowodzącego. Chwilę później załoga traci kontrolę nad swoimi ciałami, a plaga zmusza ich by zawrócili okręt i obrali nowy cel. Załogantów opanowuje szaleńczy, rozpaczliwy śmiech, w czasie gdy ''Młot Dumy ''przebija się przez atmosferę Szarego Całunu. Wyruszając perfekcyjnie wykalkulowanym szlakiem okręt uderza wprost w twierdze będące siedzibą Czwartego Regimentu Sił Obrony Planetarnej, niszcząc kompleks w wielkiej nawałnicy plazmy, która zabija setki tysięcy żołnierzy. *'5 - DZIEWIĄTA GODZINA - 'pod atmosferyczną zasłoną spowodowaną upadkiem ''Młota Dumy ''liczne siły Korsarzy, Grabieżców i Venomów wylatują z Pajęczego Traktu nad kontynentem Morlos. Bez Czwartego Regimentu, mało kto w ogóle staje im na drodzę. Elitarne siły składające się z Inkubów Prawdziwe Rodzonych Kabalitów i Oprawców przebijają się przez obronę Generatorum Primus, z radością wyżynając każdego na swojej drodzę i usuwają z Generatorów Plazmy zainstalowane ograniczkini. Przez następną godzinę generatory pracują z niesamowitą intensywnością, aż w końcu nadmiar energii powoduje niszczycielską eksplozję. Gigantyczna fala energetyczna wyłącza elektronikę na Morlawi i wielu innych zakątkach planety. Tarcze Energetyczne oraz Lasery Obronne zostają pozbawione energii i cichną bez ostrzeżenia. Siły prowadzona przez Lady Malys, które dotąd przebywały na niskiej orbicie, czekając na okazję, uderzają na Morlawię. Do czasu aż zapasowe generatory się włączają, obrońcy już dawno są zgubieni. *'6 - OD GODZINY JEDENASTEJ DO DWUDZIESTEJ - 'wieści o ataku na Ul Morlawię docierają do reszty mieszkańców Szarego Całunu. Pozostałości SOP'u mobilizują się. Na południowym kontynecie, Larnosie, siły imperialne są zmuszone do ciągłego ruchu, gdyż Zatruty Język uderza w nich ilekroć robią jakikolwiek postój. Valkirie latają nad planetą, przenosząc ze sobą gotowych do walki żołnierzy, którzy jednak zawsze docierają na miejsce za późno. W wielu przypadkach Gwardziści zostają zaatakowani świeżo po mobilizacji, a następnie zagnani i zmasakrowani przez Sępy i Wychy. Na kontynencie Sarlon 1 i 5 Regimenty SOP'u przeprowadzają masywną mobilizację, po odebraniu opętańczych, mrożących krew żyłach krzyków nadawanych z Salaradzkiego Ula. Żołnierze przyjeżdżają w swoich Chimerach i Tauroxach, nie odnajdując jednak nawet śladu życia. Jakież jest ich przerażenie, gdy przeprogramowani Serwitorzy wyskakują zza mgły, wystrzeliwując chmury bojowych stymulantów. Pędąc pod wpływem fioletowych gazów, Gwardziści rzucają się na siebie nawzajem, mordując się w niezrozumiałym szale, aż cały ulice pokrywają się krwią. Na południowym kontynencie, Galmarze, żołnierze 2 Regimentu odnajdują statek, przy pomocy którego ewakuują siebie i cywili. Nikt nie jest świadom, że na okręcie czekają pasażerowie na gapę. Groteski śpią spokojnie pod pokładem, zamrożeni w swych nastawionych pojemnikach. Umieszczony na nich timer szybko zbliża się jednak do zera. Gdy nadchodzi odpowiedni moment, straszliwe potwory budzą się do życia i wsparci odpowiednimi stymulantami, zaczynają wyżynać tak żołnierzy jak i niewinnych załogantów. Dowódcy obrony Galmaru mogą jedynie patrzeć bezradnie, jak ślady okrętu znikają nad planetarnym oceanem. *'7 - DWUDZIESTA PIERWSZA GODZINA -''' pozbawieni jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, rzuceni w objęcia ciemności mieszkańcy Morlawi są ścinani przez bezlitosnych Xenosów. Siły Adeptus Arbites są w stanie stawiać jedynie symboliczny opór, podczas gdy elita Szarego Całunu zamyka się w swoich złoty grodach, odwracając się od ludzi których obiecali bronić. Ten ruch ich jednak nie ocalił. Do czasu aż resztki Planetarnych Sił Obronnych docierają do Morlawi, jego populacja kończy zamknięta w klatkach Lady Malys. Żadne z milionów mieszkańców nigdy nie zobaczy swojego domu. Przez wielu imperialnych badaczy Rajd na Szary Całun jest uważany za idealny przykład skuteczności Mrocznych Eldarów. Rajd na Alarum thumb|324px|Zatruty Język w natarciuW końcówce M41 Archont Zatrutego Języka, Achara Witherchill, przeprowadził atak na imperialny świat-ul, Alarum. Naprzeciw siłom Kabały stanęły jednostki Kompanii Delta z 92 Cadańskiego Regimentu oraz Potomkowie Tempestus z 55 Regimentu Kappickich Orłów. Najazd zrobił się niezwykle problematyczny po tym jak Witherchill został zabity dzięki wysiłkom Tempestora Pirme'a imieniem Caltus. Pomimo śmierci swojego Archonta Kabała Zatrutego Języka zdołała spowodować tak wielkie straty wśród obrońców, że Ci byli zmuszeni natychmiast się wycofać. Niebroniona populacja została porwana przez Kabalitów a ciało Witherchilla zabrane z pola bitwy i umieszczone w Homunkuluskich Tubach Regeneracji. Rebelia Aurelii Malys Pod koniec M41 szpiedzy Aurelii donieśli jej, że Brama Khaine'a, starożytna bariera oddzielająca Commorragh od szalejących prądów Osnowy, zaczyna się załamywać. Co więcej, Asdrubael Vect przeniósł w okolicę Bramy te Kabały, które spiskowały bądź wciąż spiskują przeciwko niemu. Kobieta zaczęła się obawiać, że Vect chce doprowadzić do demonicznej inwazji, w celu pozbycia się swoich rywali. thumb|302px|Liczny oddział Zatrutego Języka rusza do boju W tezie tej utwierdził ją tajny rajd, jaki Najwyższy Władca przeprowadził na planetę Bakka, z której porwał masę Pariasów. Nie wykorzystał ich jednak w celu zabezpieczenia Bramy, a postanowił trzymać ich w swoim pałacu. Prawda była taka, że Brama Khaine'a była nie do naprawienia i Lord Vect próbował wszystko przygotować w taki sposób, by demoniczna inwazja wyrządziła jak najmniej szkód. Przeniesienie w tamte okolice zdradzieckich Kabał miało miły benefit pozbycia się rywali, ale chodziło głównie o związanie walką pierwszej fali demonów, bez zbytniego nadwyrężania sił Najwyższego Władcy, Pariasi również byli zabezpieczeniem na wypadek otwarcia Bramy, nie mieli jak temu zapobiec. Aurelia nie miała jednak prawa o tym wiedzieć. W 995.999.M41 Lady Malys, obawiając się że Asdrubael będzie próbował doprowadzić do otwarcia Bramy Khaine'a, otwarcie rozpoczęła rebelię w Rdzeniu Commorragh. Setki tysięcy Kabalitów, Wych i Arlekinów lojalnych wobec Malys bądź Vecta rozpoczęło brutalną wojnę w obrębie dzielnicy, nie mając pojęcia, że każde z nich pragnie tego samego - powstrzymania Mrocznego Miasta przed upadkiem. By ironii stało się za dość, przelana krew oraz opętańcze jęki walczących ściągnęły pod Bramę nieprzeliczone ilości demonów, zwiększając już i tak niewyobrażalną hordę, czekającą by wyrżnąć wszystko na swojej drodze w pień. M42 Po udanym zamachu na Asdrubaela Vecta Lady Malys i jej lojaliści z Zatrutego Języka udali się wraz z nią w głąb Pajęczego Traktu. Aurelia wiedziała że będzie główną podejrzaną o morderstwo Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta i postanowiła uciec z Commorragh by uniknąć zemsty lojalistów z Czarnego Serca. Opis Reputacja thumb|322px|Archont Witherchill prowadzi swój Orszak i oddział Inkubów do boju Kabała Zatrutego Języka, pomimo swojej niezaprzeczalnej potęgi, jest najbardziej znana ze swoich częstych spisków. Bycie członkiem tej Kabały oznacza przygotowanie się na życie wśród kłamstw i intryg przy których bledną nawet działania innych organizacji Drukhari. Ich reputacja jest więc w pełni zasłużona. Pomimo bycia jedną z najbardziej podstępnych Kabał w Commorragh, Zatruty Język jednak bardzo chętnie sięga po argument siły, gdy ich intrygi przestają przynosić zadowalające rezultaty. Potęga Zatruty Język jest jedną z najpotężniejszych Kabał w całym Mrocznym Mieście, co zawdzięcza w dużej mierze swojej Archontce, Aurelii Malys. Zatruty Język ma przynajmniej szczątkową obecność w niemal każdym zakątku Mrocznego Miasta, a jego szpiedzy działają niczym toksyna, rozprzestrzeniająca się po żyłach Commorragh.thumb|318px|Khyvoc, Mistrz Bestii z Kultu Siódmego Nieszczęścia, prowadzi swoje Bestie nosząc barwy Zatrutego Języka Zatruty Język posiada bardzo bliskie relacje z wieloma Sanktuariami Inkubów, Gangami Sępów i Kultami Wych, dzięki czemu w walce ta Kabała jest w stanie wystawić wiele elitarnych jednostek. Dzięki działaniom Aurelii Malys Zatruty Język wydaje się być mocno faworyzowany przez niektóre Trupy Arlekinów, przez co wysiłki Kabały są bardzo często wspierane przez zamaskowanych wojowników Cegoracha. Umysł Aurelii Malys jest najlepszym narzędziem kontrwywiadowczym jaki Zatruty Język posiada. W Commorragh jest wiele sił, które niejednokrotnie wysyłały swoich szpiegów w szeregi Kabały. Mało który z nich przetrwał - Lady Malys była po prostu kilka kroków przed swoją konkurencją, reagując na jej ruchy nim te w ogóle zostały wykonane. thumb|322px|Amelia Theskis z Kultu Siódmego Nieszczęścia, rusza do boju w barwach Zatrutego JęzykaNajbliższe stosunki Zatruty Język wydaje się mieć z Kultem Siódmego Nieszczęścia, którego Wychy, Mistrzowie Bestii i Drapieżcy bardzo często towarzyszą Kabale w najazdach. Równie bliskie stosunki Zatruty Język wydaje się mieć z Kabałą Obsydianowej Róży i (o dziwo) Czarnego Serca. Kabała najprawdopodobniej jest też związana z ruchem Ynnari, biorąc pod uwagę jak instrumentalna w stworzeniu tej grupy była ich Archontka. Zatruty Język wydaje się być jedyną Kabałą poza Czarnym Sercem która może sobie pozwolić na posiadanie więcej niż jednego Archonta. Galeria Poisoned Tongue Kabal.jpg|Zbroja Kabality Zatrutego Języka Zatruty Język Kabalita.PNG|Leprio Kalzag’ha, Kablita z Zatrutego Języka Zatruty Język Poisoned Tongue Voidraven.PNG|Część sił powietrznych Zatrutego Języka Wych Beastmaster Wychy Mistrzowie Besti.PNG|Siódme Nieszczęście atakuje w barwach Zatrutego Języka Źródła Codex: Dark Eldar (5th edition) pg. 17, 21, 53 Codex Dark Eldar 7th edition pg. 132-138 Codex: Drukhari 8th edition pg. 20 White Dwarf 35 (2014): Razing of the Hive Alarum Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Kabały